Snartle
is an Rank S, Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Goriki tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Snartle evolves into Brutle when fused with a Perilous Pearl. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Snartle has long light beige spiky hair and brown slender horns. He wears an teardrop shaped Oni mask that functions as his face, with the tip, eyebrows, and lips tidal blue and also the eyes and teeth in shades of yellow, a dirty green robe with brown armor, a dirty green ''hakama, and zori. Snartle carries two katana swords in both of his hands. Snartle is a strict Yo-kai who comes after misbehaving kids. In Yo-kai Watch, if the player crosses the street 5 times (only at areas with a crosswalk sign) without changing the signal beforehand, Snartle will attack them to teach them a lesson. In the anime, Snartle wants to teach city kids how to behave, but he finds that he cannot do so due to modern laws prohibiting the usage of his swords, making him depressed. As such, he desires to find a new form of being useful. In the games, Snartle is very powerful even by S-rank Yo-kai standards, as he can single-handily wipe out an ill-prepared team of six Yo-kai. It should be noted that the Traffic Light-event Snartle's power is influenced by the Watch Rank of the player's Yo-kai Watch. In the anime, he can be seen by people without a Yo-kai Watch due to him being a renowned Yo-kai, being a living parallel of the bogeyman. Profile Yo-kai Watch Snartle will attack the player if they go past crosswalks without pressing the button and waiting for the green signal five times in a row. Snartle can be befriended through normal means this way. Snartle's strength will scale to your current Yo-kai Watch rank, so it is recommended that the player should try to fight him early on with good pulls from the Crank-a-kai. Alternatively, Snartle appears in empty apartments and under cars in Tranquillity Apartments in Shopper's Row. Yo-kai Watch 2 Snartle will appear the same way as in Yo-kai Watch. If the player go past crosswalks without pressing the button and waiting for the green signal five times in a row, Snartle will attack them. However, on the second attempt, the dialogue will be slightly different. On the third attempt, Gargaros will attack instead, restarting the cycle. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Snartle can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with 3000 Y-Money, a Special Coin, a 5-Star Coin, an Exciting Coin, or a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Snartle can rarely be befriended after beating him in the Chapter 10 mission, Red Light Blasters; alternatively, he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Snartle Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Snartle will appear the same way as in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2. If the player goes past crosswalks without pressing the button and waiting for the green signal five times in a row, Snartle will attack them. However, Snartle will only show up in Springdale. The player can also befriend Snartle in a Blasters T Dungeon. Yo-kai Watch 4 Unlike the previous game, you can only get Snartle (1 per day) by crossing the road correctly 10 times, then pressing a button at street junction. Rinse and repeat until you have enough Snartle souls to give Konsaru. Doing the reverse gives either Gargaros or Ogralus instead (both are befriendable). Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |453|232|111|112|174}} |24-44ｘ3|-|Single enemy}} |20-90 (1) 50-110 (2)|Ice|Single enemy}} ||5 = Single enemy|6 = Makes an enemy so scared of Snartle that it can hardly move.|-}} }}|22x10|-|All enemies|Goes nuts with his cutters and slashes his opponents.}} |6 = Power increases each time it defeats a foe.|4 = -}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "You set me free... You must be a good person! Let's be friends!" In the anime Snartle appears in ''Yo-kai Snartle'' when he is seen terrorizing a crosswalk, looking for naughty children. He got arrested by the police for brandishing his swords, and was eventually released on bail. The experience, combined with his recent inability to scare kids into behaving like he used to, leaves him surly and depressed. With the help of Nate, Snartle initially uses his swords to make juice for children, but this idea is quickly abandoned as it failed to encourage good behavior. Nate then summons Toiletta to help remake Snartle's image. Toiletta decides to give the Yo-kai a makeover by dressing him up similar to a mob boss, reinventing him as Boogey Woogey (NAMAHAGE in the original), and repurposing his sword motif to a golden trinket on a necklace. With the help of Toiletta, Snartle pulls off a wildly successful publicity campaign that lands him major roles in advertising and film, culminating in the two Yo-kai enjoying life in a swanky downtown office, and Snartle being the most popular Yo-Kai on the planet. However, Snartle's pride is shattered when Nate points out that Snartle isn't scary anymore, causing him to burst into tears and beg Toiletta for another image makeover, which she agrees to. The two Yo-Kai are then abruptly arrested by the IRS for tax evasion and make the headlines. Etymology "Snartle" is a combination of snarl and startle. Origin Snartle is based on the (also his Japanese name), a boogeyman from the Oga peninsula in the Tōhoku region. During New Year's, unmarried men of Oga dress up with oni masks and straw coats, and go around scaring girls and children brandishing a large kitchen knife and a wooden bucket, while chanting . The creature's name derives from namomi, the one gets from sitting by a heat source for too long and often, and . The kitchen knife signifies the threat they'll peel the namomi off of any lazy bum who spends all winter in front of the fireplace doing nothing. People of Akita developed an origin myth for the Namahage about demons coming from China to invade the region, but some folklorists believe it was originally a kami visiting from the sacred mountains, to admonish villagers and warn them to prepare for the rigors of winter. Trivia * Snartle gives a Fruit Milk when encountered via Streetpass. * Snartle is the first Yo-kai from the English Recap Time to be skipped over and pushed to a later date, due to the episode being based around April Fools. * As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Snartle is the only Rank S Yo-kai to evolve into another form. In other languages fr:Fouétar es:Sacoco de:Butzemon Category:Brave Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Goriki Tribe